Deed Done Five Times
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: Five times Duncan has been involved in the show gives him five opportunities to do things. One particular action Duncan did when the cameras weren't rolling, he enjoyed doing to mess with Chris. This delinquent deed just happened to involve the egotistical host's wallet.


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything within the franchise.

_I came up with this while writing chapter seven of Families of Total Drama._

Deed Done Five Times

Part 1: Total Drama Island

Duncan strolled through the woods of Wawanakwa Island late at night. After a true five-star dinner which the Killer Bass had won from the cooking competition, Duncan felt like he'd be up all night if he went to bed right afterwards so he decided to walk off dinner. While the Killer Bass indulged themselves in their late-night dinner, Chris and Chef along with the Screaming Gophers called it a night after they eliminated Beth.

He had no idea how long he had been out but he had to guess it was nearing midnight. For the past few weeks, he had been going around the island putting his skull carving on several locations so he had a good layout of the island. Soon he would make his way back to the Bass cabin. Then he came up to something he hadn't run into out here before: the production crew's campsite.

"Woah, this must be where Chris, Chef, and the camera guys crash every night." Duncan noted as he looked at the set-up tents and RVs. Just in case someone might be up and about, the delinquent took care in sneaking around.

"If this is how good they have it, then they must have some good stuff around here." Deciding to get some decent snacks for some other time, he made his way to the dining tent and raided the pantry and the refrigerator; taking stuff that was good but wouldn't be missed. Making off with his new stash, he rushed back to where the campers were staying and put his stuff away in a hidden location that he hoped the others wouldn't find. Then he went back to the production camp with the intentions of making a second round. Just in case someone was using the path he took the first time, he went a different path to the dining tent. Along the way something caught his eye. As he passed a trailer, he spotted Chris, deep in sleep in bed. 'Chris's trailer?' This could be interesting.

Knowing Chris as someone with perks and riches, he chose to sneak into Chris's trailer and see what the man was hogging for himself. Getting in was easy seeing as Chris amusingly left his trailer door unlocked. Quietly, Duncan stepped inside and saw nothing that Chris could spare or was worth taking. "Oh sure, you have stuff that you can't misplace easily. How am I supposed to work with that?" He muttered.

Not giving up on his search just yet, Duncan moved to another part of the trailer. The delinquent knew he couldn't take anything from the bathroom because he was aware of how coveted Chris was with his hair gel and various hair products. Closing the bathroom cabinet, Duncan peeked in the last part of the trailer: Chris's bedroom. There wasn't anything there that he could snatch up. The closet was probably full of clothes, the lamp on Chris's bedside was too big to misplace, and Chris probably loved everything in the very room. Wait, go back to the bedside. One particular thing caught his eye. On the bedside next to a nightcap-wearing Chris beside the lamp was a black billfold. 'No way, that wasn't Chris's wallet, was it?' Opting that it was worth investigating, Duncan smoothly stepped over to the bedside. Without making the slightest sound, he picked it up and pried it open. What he saw inside confirmed his suspicions and made him crack the tiniest of smirks. He was sure Chris would believe that it had just been misplaced. In a flash, the delinquent left the room and went out the trailer's door, Chris's wallet in the grip of his hand. Once he was sure that he was far away enough from the production camp, he started to laugh his wicked cackle.

(Confessional)

Duncan- "When I was six maybe seven years old, my parents had a sitter watch me whenever they went out to do whatever stuff they do at their age. In my opinion, she wasn't one of the most qualified sitters. This one time after my parents left to go out, she conked out on our couch and I couldn't wake her up no matter what I tried to do. So I went into the living room and turned on the tv only there wasn't anything a seven year old would watch at night. I had the remote so I just changed the channel thinking I would find something that would entertain me. I was flipping through the channels when I found this documentary on pickpockets. Don't ask why because I don't know but it just grabbed my attention so I watched that. My parents were gone for three hours and I watched the whole two hours of the documentary. I didn't so much pay attention to information but I did pay attention to the action they showed on it. After that night, I tried doing it a couple of times when I was eight. My parents were shocked and my dad was also mad. He didn't seem as mad about it as he was when I tried to sell his hair pieces a few years later. Despite the punishment, I kind of liked trying that from time to time. Good memories."

(The Cabins)

He ran all the way back to camp and stopped to catch his breath. Once he regained air, he entered the boys' side of the Bass cabin, where all the other guys had long fell asleep and pulled out his duffel bag from the guys' stack of luggage bags. He whispered deviously as he shuffled some of his things in his bag around. "I'm sure Chris won't miss this for a little while." Taking Chris's wallet, he placed it inside and cluttered his things that he had shuffled on top of it to conceal it among his belongings. Closing up his duffel bag, he set the bag back on the luggage stack and swapped into his night shorts. Satisfied with his night of trouble, Duncan climbed into his bunk and dozed off, thinking how much 'fun' he could have messing with Chris throughout his stay at the crummy camp.


End file.
